finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dominators
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Dominators were the robot slaves of the Broletick Empire. An offshoot of Dominators would go on to conquer worlds on their own on orders of the Broletick President to counter the 'Doctor threat'. Appearence The Dominators were cuboid in shape with a sphere on top. Two spikes come from opposite sides of this sphere, with on top. They had rectangular compartments on their chests where their cuboid arms folded inside. The arms were equipped with weaponry and manipulating appendages. The robots' feet were large pieces of metal in the shape of a clamp; poles attached these to the body. The Dominators generally communicated with bleeps, shrill squeaks, and squawks, although they were capable of speech. Personality The Dominators were known for their brutality and willingness to do inhaynes crimes for their own benefit. Abilities The Dominators were able to use their guns to kill directly, stun, electrocute, communicate and to power up objects. They could collect data from a survey just by turning 360 degrees. They emitted warning signals when tripped or covered. On several occasions, the independent Dominators used Giant wasps to cover for their limited agility. Weakness The Fifth Doctor once described a specific weakness the Dominators had. According to him, they were effectively "allergic" to leptonite crystals. If they came within half a mile of leptonite, they would explode. History In their earliest history, the Dominators were the robot servants of the warmongering Broleticks. Prior to the creation of Earth, at least in the Doctor's description, the Broleticks engaged in a war with the Shining Ones, using the Dominators as batmen, scouts and servants. A Dominator army, led by Broletick General Libertie, came to Earth in prehistoric times, disguising themselves as mammoths with their Broletick masters. However, they ended up trapped beneath some ice in the Artic, perfectly preserved until 2016. In 102 A.D., the Dominators were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Dominators' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDIRS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Dominators was turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Dominators most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In the 13th century, Sirvip, a scout, landed in England with two Dominators. They were destroyed by TASK's timetrapped scientists. In 1958, the Dominators were again used by Sirvip to hunt down some Grey aliens. After the Broleticks retreated of Earth because of the Fifth Doctor, the Broletick President sent a squad of Dominators to find and kill the Doctor. In 1968, the Dominators attacked the planet Gano. When the Doctor arrived there, the Dominators unleashed their Giant wasps. But, the Giant wasps were tricked into attacks the Dominators, allowing the Doctor to escape. In 2014, the Broleticks were losing the war against the Shining Ones after one of their cloning plants disappeared. To counter this, the Fifth Development Fleet (led by General Keall) made plans to convert Earth into a cloning world, and carried them out with the help of Dennis Venables. The Dominators were there as servants. They were destroyed along with the Fleet by a betrayed Dennis Venables. Following this, Keall was left as the sole survivor after he teleported to Earth. He used the ramains of a Dominator to control Professor Nicholas Skinner in to bring satellites crashing into Earth's nuclear power plants. The prehistoric times Dominators disguised as mammoths were unearthed when the Human Towenus Spoon discovered them on an expedition, and brought to New York. Once there, the army reawoke, and set in motion the Broletick's plans. They were foiled by the intervention of the Sixth Doctor, who altered their teleportation beam so it transported Broleticks instead of humans; the Dominators, being of Broletick creation, were teleported as well. Many thousands of years later, at a time when the Earth had been abandoned for 10,000 years, the Broletick President planned to invade the galaxy and sent a scout, Field Major Menterix, to Earth to study Human conditions. Menterix was acompanied by three Dominators, all of whom where destroyed by the humans. In 3090, the Doctor and his companions arrived on the planet Puxatornee looking for leptonite crystals with which to defeat the Dominators in an ongoing battle they were having on the space yacht Pinto. Once they got the last crystal, they used it to succesfully defeat the Dominators. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 4 *"The Time Survivor" *"All That Glitters" *"Killer Wasps" *"Operation: Blue Sky" / "The Poisonous Sky" *"Groundhog Day" *"The Last of the Fifth Development Fleet" (Dismantled) *"The Inhuman Experiments" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Rosewell" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Forgotten Army" *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Broleticks Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance